Never Believed In Love At First Sight
by CuDoubleDles
Summary: 2 months after the Pevensies get transported back to England, they go to Narnia once again. Edmund meets Kaileigh and Susan and Caspian reunite. But will Aslan and some other royalty tear them apart? CaspianxSusan EdmundxOC PeterxOC Possible LucyxOC


Two months have past since the Pevensies have last left Narnia. And they were missing it badly. Peter had gotten in more fights than ever. Edmund had joined in with his brother. Susan had become antisocial. Lucy's bouncy personality had gone. Everyone around them have noticed it and tried to steer clear of them as possible. Some courageous boys tried to flirt with Susan, but all they got was a fierce look and disregarded.

Peter walked along the train with his siblings in tow, waiting for the train. It had been a long day and all he wanted to do was get home. With his mum. School was boring and he had more important things to worry about. He was concerned about Susan though. She's been throwing up and craving weird food. At midnight! He tried to ask her about it, but she just throw a glare and walk on.

Then, he started feeling really weird. It was like when they got transported to Narnia last time. But, it was impossible. Susan and Peter couldn't go back. There was no way they could. Aslan told them to their faces that they couldn't. That didn't stop them from hoping they'd get back in. Susan missed Caspian. Lucy missed the talking animals. Edmund missed the sword-fights. Peter missed being respected and cared for by his people.

With in a blink, they were on soft grass. Outside of a huge castle. They recognized it cause, it was Caspian's castle. Susan's face smiled for the first time in weeks. Peter smirked thinking they were lucky to land outside the castle. Lucy looked around for talking animals. Edmund was just surprised. They heard horses and people talking. The Pevensies approached the gate.

"What's your business with King Caspian?" The solider asked. Susan smiled. Caspian was still king. Wait. He could have gotten married and had a boy and named him Caspian also. Then he solider recognized them. "Kings and Queens of the Old!" He yelled in Telmarine to the other soldiers and then turned back to the Pevensies. "He's in the Throne Room." He opened the gate and they walked in. Susan and Lucy looked down and they were wearing the same clothes they were wearing when they left Narnia. Same with Peter and Edmund. They walked through the castle watching servants and other people hustle through doing their jobs. When they got to the Throne Room, they heard yelling.

"YOU CANNOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" It was a woman's voice. Caspian did get married. Susan thought sadly.

"YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO GO IN THE COUNTRY SIDE WITHOUT A GUARD WITH YOU!"

"YOU LET KRISTEN DO SO MUCH MORE THAN ME! AND SHE'S MORE IMMATURE THAN ME!" Then a slap was heard. The same solider walked up with an apologetic smile, then walked in the Throne Room. The Pevensies followed. Caspian was sitting on his throne with a hand held to his cheek. A woman was sitting on the floor. She had pale skin but it looked good with her figure. Her hair was a dark scarlet and went down to the middle of her back.

"Forgive me your highness." She said quietly. Caspian stood and pulled her up and into his arms. "I know your growing up Kai. It's just hard to believe." He hid his face in his hair.

"Your highness." Caspian pulled away from the girl and saw the Pevensies. He walked over to Susan and touched her cheek, forgetting everything else.

"Oh now your interested in girl." The girl said. Caspian turned and glared at her. "I thought you liked guys." Peter and Edmund started to laugh. They liked her already. She wasn't afraid to smack someone. Even if she knew she'd regret it later. And she'd tease anyone. They could see that.

"Kaileigh. Meet King Peter, King Edmund, Queen Susan and Queen Lucy." Caspian said rolling his eyes at Kaileigh. Lucy ran forward and gave her hug. Peter, Susan, and Edmund could see her bubbly side coming back.

"Hello. I'm Lucy."

"I'm Kai. So how did my cousin get to know you?" That made Caspian flinch a little. "Sorry Cas. But it's over with."

"We met before the Battle with Miraz." Peter explained. "We helped him defeat him."

"Hello King Peter." Kai said smiling. He had a confused look. How did she know that? She seemed to read his thoughts and she answered. "Caspian told me you were fair-haired and had a king-sized ego."

"You must be Queen Susan." She said walking over to Susan. She gave her a hug surprising Susan. After the shock wore off and she hugged her back.

"It's just Susan." She mumbles. It was hard not to be carefree around the young princess. She had a happy atmosphere about her. Like Lucy. But it seems more transmittable.

She walked over to Edmund and gave him a hug. Peter, Caspian, Lucy, and Susan were prepared to laugh at Edmund's face since he didn't like being hugged but they didn't. Edmund's arms wrapped around Kai and he gave her a hug. This shocked everyone, even Edmund himself. He noticed that she smelled like ginger and apples. She noticed he smelled like forest and apples as well. A smile came on both of their faces.

Caspian and Susan took a look at them. Edmund's chin was on top of her head and his arms were wrapped tightly around her. And he was even smiling. Kai was just the same. She had her face buried in Edmund's chest and you could tell she was smiling. And they looked so good together. Some of the people in the Throne Room thought it'd be another match that'll break apart. Even though they don't know everything, the council knows a lot.

Finally, they pulled away from the hug. It seemed like seconds to them but truly it was a few minutes. She reached on her tip tops and kissed his cheek. She went over to Peter and did the same thing. She then turned to Caspian. "I will go make sure that their rooms are prepared." She grinned then left the room. Edmund was looking down, he was blushing. No one had that result on him. But, Kai did. She made him flush by kissing his cheek. And Ed knew that they would tease him about it later.

"Your highness. You should tell them about Archenland." One of the council said. He was elderly looking. That's when the Pevensie's realized it was Doctor Cornelius.

"Archeland is going to declare war on us if we don't offer up Kaileigh or myself to marry Prince Alexandar or Princess Celciea." Caspian announced. "And they are the greedist people you'll ever meet."

"Caspian." Susan said quietly. "Can we talk? Alone?" Lucky for Susan. Kai came back to show them to their rooms.

"Kai. Would you be so kind to show Peter, Lucy, and Edmund to their rooms?" Caspian asked her. She nodded and walked out the door. Soon it was just him and Susan. Alone. Once Again.

"What is it do you want to talk about?" Caspian asked her. When she looked up, she was crying. Caspian pulled her into his arms.

"I'm pregnant, Caspian. And..And..Your You're the father" She said. He looked completely shocked. He had only spent one night with Susan. And he got her pregnant.

"_Caspian?" Susan said. She walked slowly into __Caspian's bedchamber. She found him on his bed running his hand in his hair. He still looked very cute. Like he always did. In Susan's mind he did anyway. And in many other princesses and maids minds also. _

"_Susan?" He looked up and she came to the edge of his bed. "Was there something you needed to talk about?" He asked her._

"_Caspian, I think I like like you." He smiled and pulled her closer. "I think I like like you too." He placed his lips onto hers. They fit perfectly. That's how they knew were perfect for each other. The clothes were soon on the floor and they were as close as possible. Caspian kissed everywhere he could reach and then he entered her._

_She moaned loudly but when he tried to stop, she shook her head. So, they went at it, trying to be as quiet as possible. Neither of them thought about what will happen when they leave, they just thought about each other. _

"I'm so sorry. You probably have an fiancee or something." Susan said really quickly.

"No. No. I don't Susan. I refused to take one. I'm in love with you." Susan smiled and gave him a kiss. Caspian kissed her back with more passion than he imagined possible.

Meanwhile, Kai was leading Edmund to his room. Peter had fell asleep as soon as he hit the bed. So, now it was just Kai and Edmund. He couldn't help but staring at her. It was hard not to. She was wearing a tight purple dress that fitted her nicely. Lucy had went to the kitchens after being shown her room.

When they got to his room, he took her hand and pulled her in with him. She smiled at him. Edmund pressed her against a wall and had both of his hands on each side of her head. She smiled and blushed. They never imagined they'd be in the postion in their lives. Edmund never thought he'd like a girl. Espically a princess.

He leaned his head down and pressed his lips to hers. She kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Soon, they forgot they only knew each other for a few minutes or that they were too young. Edmund picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Their lips fitted perfectly against the others. Just like Caspian and Susan.

Speaking of Caspian and Susan. They were looking for Kai, Peter, Lucy, and Edmund to tell them the news. Once they found Lucy and Peter they set out for Kai and Edmund's room. When they got to Kai's, it was empty. But very beautiful. The room had a view of the sunset and everything was a shade of forest for the curtians. They were a pearl white. But it was still very beautiful. They got to Edmund's room. The door was locked and they pressed their ears to the door.

"Edmund?" They heard Kai's voice. It was soft and musical. Like a songbird.

"You can call me Ed You know." Edmund told her. They knew she was about to say something but she was cut off. Lucy peeped through the key-hole. She saw Edmund keeling by his bed kissing Kai, who was on the bed. "Su. Look." Lucy whispered. Susan looked through the key-hole next. This time, Kai was leaning against the bed while she kissed Ed.

"Ed?" They heard Kai's voice whisper softly.

"What?" He asked. Susan saw him kiss her neck.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" She asked just as softly as before.

"I do now." Then he pressed his lips on hers once again.

Author's Note: I know, it might have been to early for them to make out but I have an idea. And I'm going to use it. Kaileigh is my character. I do NOT own Chronicals of Narnia or any character that you haven't read or seen in the books/movies. I DO know that Peter and Susan weren't supposed to go back but, it's my story so just deal with it!

The songs I think goes with this is Ordinary Day and Twilight by Vanessa Carlton.

Ordinary Day: Kaileigh didn't expect Edmund or any of the Pevensies to come into her life, so she expected an ordinary day and when he came along she thought he was an ordinary boy. But she thinks she dreaming a bit.

Twilight: Since Caspian and Susan looked at each other, they saw everything differently. And Caspian learned to put up Peter, [I will learn to say goodbye, too yesterday] And they've got high expectations now. That only one another can fill.

P.S: If you want me to use a song to influence a chapter, please tell me which song and by who. Thank You 

P.S[2]: Kristen is Caspian's younger sister. She's Susan's age.

With Lots of Luv,

Jessi


End file.
